


On the City Streets (I've Had My Mouth Full)

by antipartypoison



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, Nightclub AU, a giant polyamorous mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antipartypoison/pseuds/antipartypoison
Summary: The gang decides to buy a nightclub and all sorts of hell ensues.





	On the City Streets (I've Had My Mouth Full)

Buying the club had been a stupid suggestion that Davey had made, he and Jade were walking to the little bakery about half a block away to get some of their famous vegan muffins. The club stood on the corner of 28th, about a block and a half from their destination. Heat, as it had been called in its former glory, had gone out of business the year prior and as regulars, they had been pretty disappointed. It stood empty ever since, the locals all holding out hope that it would fall under new management. 

Unfortunately, no one was taking up on the opportunity. 

“Maybe we should take matters into our own hands?” Davey commented, a mischievous grin plastered across his face. At the time, Jade had just rolled his eyes and chuckled in response. 

No one was expected it when he gathered Adam, Davey, and Hunter together and told them about his plan to apply for a business loan. 

They decided to go for it, and upon some strange fate they had been approved. Now, everything had begun falling into place. Opening day was set for the following month, finishing touches were being placed, and Davey still hadn’t stopped begging Jade to let him be one of their dancers. 

“We’re understaffed,” Davey pressed, “what’s gonna happen when we only have one dancer on shift with a full house?” Jade couldn’t help but smile a little at the thought of being so popular, but Davey was still full of it. “When was the last time you even looked at who all I’ve hired? I’ve got it covered.” 

“But Jade,” Davey whined, “you know how much I want to do this. Just say yes and I’ll leave you alone.” Jade sighed and turned to Davey, who had been trailing his every move. He laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned in a little. “We’ll see,” he whispered before slipping past Davey and walking off. 

It was unanimously decided Jade would do all the real management on day one. If he knew that would entail making almost every decision on his own, with the exception of Davey giving him orders on what chairs to buy, he would’ve put up a little more resistance. Nevertheless, he took the responsibility on with grace. 

He had to admit, it wasn’t quite as bad as he liked to make it sound. Maybe it was even a little fun. The guys could still be giant pains in the ass sometimes. 

They all wanted to participate though, the club had turned into their pride and joy and there was no way they weren’t going to watch it thrive. Jade had approved without hesitation when Adam and Hunter had offered to take up bouncer and bartender respectively. With Davey, however, it had been a different story. Something in him told Jade not to let it happen under any circumstances. Was it just the instinct to protect a friend from whatever asshole that might come through? Could it have been jealousy? Not even he really knew as much. 

Time went by quickly and the days until opening became fewer and fewer. Everything had been perfected time and time again, schedules had been made, pillows fluffed, bar stocked, everything was in order. 

Well, everything but the sign. 

Jade had put it off until the very last minute, which brought about some tension. He was the only one who even knew what their name was going to be. It had been discussed many times but no decision had been made. Amongst everyone, at least. There had been an attempted revolt against Jade. They needed brand recognition, who the hell was going to come somewhere they didn’t even the name of? In the end, Jade had won though. He had reassured them that he had it under control and eventually they had to give him their faith. He wasn’t going to budge no matter how hard they pushed. 

Jade had done a surprisingly good job with advertising, with the added mystery of not knowing bringing in even more people. He told them it would work out. 

The day that the sign was to be unveiled did eventually come, however. It had been a work in progress for a week or so, but it was covered whenever Adam, Hunter, and Davey were around. Jade was seriously committed to keeping it a surprise.

Two nights before opening was when he decided it was finally time to gather everyone up and reveal what he had been up to to the guys. He had banished them from coming within two miles of the club during the day. They knew what was coming but he still couldn’t have them get any looks before he was sure it was ready. He devoted that day to making sure the sign was in working order. He could not have anything go awry. 

The call came in at about 11, everyone was half asleep but the second they heard Davey’s ringtone for Jade cut through the silence they were as alert as ever. Hunter was first to grab the phone, answering with an expectant “well?”

On the other side of the line, Jade laughed. “Yes, you can come down and see. Hurry up before I change my mind.” 

They didn’t need to hear another word, Hunter hung up and they were on their way within a few minutes. That is, after the inevitable scrambling to find the keys and bickering over who was going to drive. 

When they pulled into the lot, it seemed darker than usual. Maybe it was the anticipation, they had been waiting nearly seven months to finally see this after all. It was dark enough that they couldn’t see the sign, but nothing could dim Jade’s smug grin. He made his way over to them, arms crossed over his chest. “Glad to see we’re all alive and well! Isn’t it a fine evening?”

Davey rolled his eyes, “Oh, save it Puget. Show us the sign or I cut your tires.” 

“Wow, pushy much? Come on,” Jade said, nodding to a spot with a better view. He turned on his heel and started off in that direction, the others following suit close behind. He stopped and they gathered around him, “I know that it’s been, to say the least, irritating to not know what’s going on but I promise it’s worth it.” His excitement started to overtake his arrogance, it was clear how proud he was. 

“Now,” he said, pressing send on a text he had at the ready, “let there be light.” 

The entire lot lit up in fluorescent pink, at last revealing what Jade had been scheming. They were all silent for a moment, allowing their pride to fill in for words. It had finally come to life and they couldn’t have been happier. 

But eventually reality did set in. A snort of laughter coming from Adam’s direction broke the quiet. “You fucking didn’t, dude,” he said. “But he did though,” Hunter said, he couldn’t help but laugh too. Jade had outdone himself. Very well played. They all looked over to Davey who was just standing there staring up at this sign with wide eyes. 

“So,” Jade began, “what do you think, Dave?” 

Davey seemed to come down from orbit, but he was still left awestruck. “That’s- is that my-” he stuttered. He turned his attention to Jade, whose smile had changed into a one more timid. Jade shifted a bit under his gaze, “Yeah- Uh, yeah, it is.” Davey continued to stare, at a loss for words. 

Havok Gentlemen’s Club and Bar.

Dave had chosen “Davey Havok” to be his stage name months prior. He had mentioned it very briefly in one of his desperate attempts to sway Jade’s decision and he was under the impression that it was one more thing Jade had forgotten about. Jade acted so dismissive toward everything Davey said about it, but he hung on to every word. 

“What the hell- Jade, I-” he tried again. He was in total disbelief, what exactly was this supposed to mean? What was the point behind Jade’s elaborate plan? 

“What’s this supposed to mean?” Dave finally managed to spit out a coherent sentence. He stared at Jade, whose expression grew back into the smug one he had before. 

“It means I’m finally giving in, you can strip, alright?”


End file.
